Estupido Catorce de Febrero
by The Fastest Man Alive
Summary: Es semana de san valentin y todas las parejas estan muy felices por eso, pero que pasara cuando a Elsa le dejen un Proyecto Escolar con Henry Haddock y el novio de Elsa, Jack Frost este tan celoso hasta el grado de cometer una locura, podra Elsa perdonarlo. Pasen, Lean y Averigüenlo
1. Chapter 1

Estúpido 14 de Febrero

**Antes que nada quiero disculparme por no poder actualizar Mutante y Orgulloso pero les prometo que esta semana actualizo, segundo este fic es Jelsa e Hiccstrid en fin los dejo disfruten**

**Diclaimer: ni HTTYD, ni Frozen, ni ROTG, son de mi propiedad son propiedad de dreamworks y Disney.**

**Narrado en Tercera Persona **

Jack estaba molesto, muy molesto con alguien o bueno en su caso con más de un alguien la razón simple: proyecto escolar, no es que le preocupara reprobar ya que él era el mejor de la clase aunque ese puesto lo compartía con Henry Haddock, tampoco por que no le tocara estar con su novia Elsa Arendelle, tampoco estaba enojado porque le toco con Haddock, no, estaba enojado porque desde que empezó el maldito proyecto su novia no ha hablado con él y el proyecto dura 2 semanas, si, por eso estaba enojado, es decir entendía que ella tenía sus responsabilidades pero por Dios ni siquiera se habían visto y eso lo fastidiaba demasiado

Lo que tú tienes son celos- dijo Anna hermana de Elsa y mejor amiga de Jack, gracias a la cual eran pareja.

No es cierto- respondió Jack con voz de niño mimado- solo que no soporto que desde que comenzó el puto proyecto ni siquiera se haya dignado en hablarme- grito completamente molesto

Admítelo- se burlo Anna.

No- grito Jack

Admite que tu el gran Jackson Overland Frost esta celoso de Henry Haddock- grito Anna completamente divertida

Jack no sabía que pensar es decir Henry y el habían sido amigos desde que tenía memoria habían hecho todo juntos, habían compartido logros tanto académicos como artísticos, como deportivos, lo habían compartido todo; secretos, gustos musicales, hasta Jack le había contado de que estaba enamorado de Elsa y Henry no se burlo, sencillamente era su mejor amigo y no lo cambiaría por nada estaba completamente seguro de que él no se atrevería a traicionarlo

Henry es tu amigo y el no te traicionaría, aparte porque en vez de esperar que mi hermana te hable vas tú y hablas con ella- dijo Anna dándole una mirada cariñosa

Está bien, está bien, pero solo voy a hablar con Elsa ¿te quedo claro?- pregunto Jack intentando parecer serio

Si claro- dijo Anna con una gran sonrisa

Jack POV

Me dirigí a la escuela para hablar con Elsa me valía madres si estaba ocupada o no nada me impediría hablar con ella, caminaba a hacia la escuela cuando la vi pero no estaba sola estaba acompañada de Haddock y ambos hablaban animadamente y sonreían… eso me hizo explotar, claro no iba a contarlo en mi vida, estaba tan enojado pero lo que me hizo enojar mas fue cuando vi que Elsa le daba un abrazo estaba harto y eso no se iba a quedar así, me acerque a ellos dispuesto a hacer algo sea lo que sea

Hhhm… interrumpo algo- dije y los dos se separaron y me vieron en eso aproveche para taclear a Henry y tirarle varios puñetazos- que te pasa idiota es mi novia aléjate de ella- gritaba cada vez que le pegaba.

Jack ya basta por favor lo estas lastimando- gritaba Elsa- Y bien que te importa verdad- le respondí- y no te metas que le ira peor a él- le dije al ver que intentaba acercarse a separarnos, seguí golpeando a Henry descargaba todo mi enojo acumulado en el maldito idiota, podía seguir así todo el día hasta que el estúpido se desmayo- para que aprendas pendejo- voltee la vista y ahí fue cuando vi a Elsa, no soporte verla de esa forma, tenía los ojos llorosos a más no poder y su mirada solo reflejaba tristeza- Elsa- dije mientras me levantaba e intentaba llegar a ella- no me toques- dijo y salió corriendo iba a ir tras ella cuando una mano en el hombro me detuvo- ¿a dónde crees que vas?- dijo Kristoff novio de Anna y capitán del equipo de Hockey.

Ahora no tengo tiempo para eso solo lleva a Henry al Hospital y has que lo atiendan rápido- le dije, después me eche a correr para alcanzar a Elsa cuando la vi ya estaba en la entrada de su casa- Elsa- grite y le agarre de las manos pero cuando iba a decirle algo mas ella me empujo y caí contra el suelo.- Aléjate de mi- dijo con voz llorosa antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hola siento haber actualizado tan pronto pero no quería dejarlos con la intriga en fin les quería contar que a más tardar el sábado publicare Mutante y Orgulloso y tratare de terminarlo antes de año nuevo porque tengo futuros planes en fin sin más preámbulos con ustedes el capitulo 2**

Henry POV

Desperté con un horrible dolor alrededor del cuerpo el cual ya sabía cómo me lo había hecho, a pesar de lo que vieron mis ojos todavía no puedo creer que Jack mi mejor amigo me haya dado semejante golpiza decidí ignorar eso y concentrarme en soportar el dolor que abundaba en mi cara

Vaya miren quien despierta- dijo una voz bien conocida para mí.

Kristoff ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte con la notoria duda en mi voz

Yo te traje aquí, idiota- respondió riendo

No te rías, no es gracioso- dije enfadado

Está bien no te enojes- dijo el- pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué Frost te golpeo?- me pregunto- no se creo que estaba celoso por verme con Elsa- le dije aunque en verdad el ya lo sabía- aun así el no tenia que tratarte así es tu mejor amigo y Elsa es su novia y eso le debe quedar claro, si no con gusto se lo recordare personalmente- dijo mientras se tronaba los nudillos- no es necesario-le dije tratando de calmarlo- solo esperare a que se calme y luego hablare con él, es mi mejor amigo y no quiero perderlo por un estúpido malentendido- ok pero más te vale porque si el muy idiota no está dispuesto a escucharte yo me encargare de que te haga caso- dijo amenazantemente

Está bien pero solo hazlo si él está completamente dispuesto a golpearnos- dije tratando de no sonar asustado porque ya sabía yo de lo que Jack era capaz de hacer cuando está enojado

Trato hecho amigo ahora me tengo que ir, pero no te preocupes- dijo apresuradamente porque el sabia y yo sabía que quedarme solo en este momento no era lo más conveniente- alguien vendrá a cuidarte- ¿Quién?- le pregunte- Astrid Hofferson- respondió con una sonrisa burlona cuyo motivo yo ya conocía

Jack POV

En cuanto Elsa cerró la puerta me levante y corrí hacia la puerta- Elsa por favor déjame entrar- dije con suavidad- No- dijo ella detrás de la puerta con voz llorosa-por favor déjame entrar no te hare nada te lo prometo- no te creo- grito asustada-por favor perdóname no quise hacerlo, no sé que me paso, lo siento ok- dije esperando que funcionara- pero yo si le lo que paso, golpeaste al pobre de Henry hasta dejarlo más muerto que vivo enfrente de mí y de toda la escuela y lo peor fue que no te arrepentiste de haberlo hecho, es mas hasta lo disfrutaste y todo por tus putos celos- grito completamente frustrada y de manera tan fuerte que bien pudo haber roto todos los objetos de cristal de su casa- yo no estaba celoso- respondí con seguridad de mis palabras- SI, SI LO ESTAS SOLO QUE NO QUIERES ADMITIRLO, OK TU JACKSON OVERLAND FROST ESTAS CELOSO DE HENRY HADDOCK Y TODO PORQUE ÉL Y YO SOMOS COMPAÑEROS DE PROYECTO Y NO SOPORTAS VERNOS JUNTOS Y ESO TE ENOJA POR ESO LO GOLPEASTE POR QUE ESTAS CELOSO- grito Elsa con tanta furia que rompió una ventana- Y NO, NO TE PERDONO Y JURO QUE JAMAS LO HARE ASÍ QUE MEJOR VETE YENDO O YO MISMA TE SACARE- volvió a gritar- Elsa solo déjame hablarte, por favor-le rogué- no Jack solo vete y no te me acerques- se le quebró la voz- por favor vete-finalizo.

Me fui de su casa aun en estado de shock por lo que había oído y en realidad lo peor fue que todo esto es mi culpa.


End file.
